The Many Reasons Why Harry Potter Loves Luna Lovegood
by MazerRick
Summary: A collection of the wonderful times shared by Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood throughout all of time and space.
1. Proposal

(Edit: 10/20/16) If you feel like you've read this before, you just might've. This was originally a one-shot, but I decided that I wanted to do more with these two and don't want to have a bloated profile of short stories when I can group the related ones together. As a clarification, most of these are going to be one offs that will take place in AUs, canon, and maybe even a crossover or two. This collection will be updated irregularly. All of them will feature a relationship between Luna and Harry, but they might not all be romantic. Enjoy!

* * *

1\. Proposal

Harry spotted her blond hair in the bustling group of first years easily. The sight of her almost made his heart stop right then and there at the Gryffindor table. Though, it wouldn't matter too much even if it did. It was his fifth second year after all. Being The Master of Death was a time consuming job, but with his immortality Harry found that he had plenty of it. Every few centuries he'd find himself back inside the cupboard under the stairs at the dreadful house in Little Whinging.

He didn't know why he kept waking up in his old life. Usually he would find himself in a completely new reality, time, and world. Although it was disorienting at times, it stopped the endless years from getting boring. Harry's first life was the only one that he ever revisited. Not that it was always the same as the original timeline. No, he found that small changes were present here and there. The instance on his third life where Dumbledore was replaced by a dinosaur and no one seemed to notice was just one example.

One thing Harry always made sure to do was to keep as much space between his wife and himself as possible. He made sure that she wasn't bullied like she was in the original timeline, but that was about the only action he took in relation to her. Of course he _wanted_ to do something. To hold her, kiss her, and- well, maybe nothing else until she was older. Even Dumbledore was a child to him. The idea of doing anything with Luna even at the age when she'd be considered an adult was unsettling to say the least. Not that anything would happen. Harry wouldn't allow it. He couldn't lose her again. Though, even as he thought about his choice, Harry's eyes didn't leave the blonde girl.

Luna was staring up at the charmed ceiling with a dreamy, detached smile on her face. She was just perfect. Harry smiled when he caught sight of the acorns that hung from her ears and the necklace of sparkling, multicolored marbles on her neck. Her name was called and the blonde girl skipped happily up to the sorting hat and put it on. After a minute the old relic called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It echoed throughout the Great Hall. Harry sat frozen in his seat, dumbstruck. The lions clapped respectfully and welcomed the new member of their house to the table. For a split second, Luna's beautiful silver eyes met his own and Harry knew that he was absolutely screwed. The Master of Death let out a small groan at the stupid alternate realities that seemed to only muck up his plans.

"Great, we got Loony Lovegood," Ron muttered with a mouthful of food. Hermione scolded the young redhead but it didn't reach Harry's ears.

He took another look at his wife and made his decision. He couldn't ignore her again. Having to move on to the next life without her was painful, sure, but having to ignore the person he cared about most when she was in the same room, sitting at the same table as him was starting to eat away at his sanity.

After the tables cleared and Dumbledore sent the students on their way, Harry was desperately thinking of something to say to Luna. He waited just outside the common room for McGonagall to finish her speech to the first years. Once she finished and left, Harry managed to pull Luna aside before she left to go to her room. Some of the other students looked at them curiously, but no one paid much heed to the young pair in the end. The blond girl looked up at him with her head tilted slightly and Harry swallowed nervously under the soft gaze. Luna's eyes shone like moons and his mind went blank.

"Hello," she introduced herself. Harry realized he still had an arm on her and quickly pulled it back. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Yeah," he breathed. Harry stood there for a moment and lost himself in her gorgeous eyes. After a beat of silence he blushed and continued awkwardly. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you Harry Harry Potter," she smiled.

"No, it's just Harry."

"Oh I'm sorry. You want me to call you just Harry then?"

"No, that's not it either," he sighed. "My name's Harry Potter."

"Alright then Harry Potter. You know, you have an odd way of introducing yourself."

"I suppose so."

Harry shrugged and let out a small chuckle, which Luna joined. He couldn't really help it. The whole interaction was just so Luna. It amazed him that a conversation with her made him seem to lose all the wisdom he'd gained over the years and revert to a child again. His heart ached and he realized how much he needed her, how much he missed her. Harry's focus was pulled back to reality when he noticed that Luna was standing startlingly close to him.

"You're strange," she stated confidently. He nearly laughed at the ludicrousness of the comment coming from her of all people. Harry wanted to say something but found that his voice had been lost once again.

"Hm?" He managed. Just great. He was an entity of death that was thousands of years old and he couldn't keep his wits when talking to an eleven-year-old.

"Yes," she affirmed, "the nargles are terrified of you."

"A lot of things are, to be honest."

"Who are you?"

"I told you already."

"What are you?"

"…Complicated," said Harry.

Luna nodded, like it was a perfectly acceptable answer as to why the invisible creatures were apparently very scared of him.

"I should be off to bed. Goodnight Harry Potter."

She turned and strolled of to the girls' dormitory. Harry still had time. If he played it right that conversation could be the only meaningful interaction he had with Luna, but that wasn't going to be the case. His short legs were already moving before he'd even made the decision to go after her. He ran around her and stopped her. Luna stood patiently, waiting for Harry to figure out what he wanted to say. He appreciated it, mainly because he honestly had no idea how to explain his situation to her.

"Wait, before you go, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well," he began, "has your father told you about the Deathly Hallows?"

"You mean the ones from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_? Daddy thinks they're real."

"They are," confirmed Harry.

"Oh! Daddy will be so happy to hear that. I'll have to write him," smiled Luna. She went to move around him, but Harry stepped in front of her.

"That's not all I wanted to say," he explained. "The Deathly Hallows are real, and I found them all."

"Does that mean you're the Master of Death?"

"Yeah…"

"That must be why the nargles run away from you!" she exclaimed.

"I guess," shrugged Harry. The conversation wasn't going in the way he thought it would, not that he really knew how he wanted it to go in the first place.

"That's fascinating. Do you have any special Death powers?"

"I can take off my head and juggle with it," he deadpanned. Luna's eyes shot open and she leaned in, staring at him with eyes wide like saucers.

"Really? Can you show me?"

"I can't really do that," laughed Harry.

"No I suppose not." Luna bit her lip in thought. "You can't really juggle with only one head. We'll have to find you a second head to juggle with. Can you grow another head?"

"No," he denied with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's too bad." Luna frowned with genuine disappointment.

"There is something related to me being the Master of Death that I have to tell you about though," he sighed. "I'm old. Very old."

"Are you thirteen? Did they forget to send you your Hogwarts letter the first time?"

"No." Harry smiled sadly. "I'm a couple thousand years old. I'm not quite sure exactly how old at this point. For whatever reason, being the Master of Death means that I can't die. Well, I do die, but I don't stay dead. I move onto another life. Sometimes I wake up in completely different times and on worlds halfway across the universe. Every once in a while I end up here though. We were friends in my first life. Eventually, we started dating and… well, we got married"

He said the last sentence in a quiet, nervous voice. He took Luna's hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't want to scare you and I'm never going to force you into something you don't want," Harry assured with a whisper. "I just really miss you Luna."

"We were married?"

"Yeah, we were married for a little over a century actually," he confirmed.

"Okay," she nodded. "So are you proposing to me?"

"...What?"

"No? I guess I'll have to do it then. I don't really have an engagement ring though. Oh! I remember now, I have this." Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a colorful, plastic ring. "Muggles leave the most interesting things just lying around. So Harry Harry Potter, just Harry, Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry looked down at the plastic toy that was being held out to him and then back up at Luna. His eyes were wide and he was at a complete loss for words. He moved his cheap glasses and wiped away a tear that was forming at the corner of his right eye because dammit he wasn't going to cry. With a shaking hand he took the ring from her and slid it onto his finger. He stared at it and grinned up at Luna, who returned the smile. A few drops of water rolled off his face and onto his robes. It was the leaky ceiling, of course.

"Yes," he laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'll marry you."

"Good. I'll write to daddy and tell him to make arrangements for the wedding."

She placed a kiss onto his forehead and skipped away. Harry sniffled and found that he couldn't stop grinning like a loon. He ran other hand around the smooth plastic of the ring as he watched Luna's blonde hair disappear behind a door.

Merlin, he loved that girl.

Harry sighed happily and returned to his room. Ron looked over to him as he entered and raised an eyebrow at him. Harry ignored the confused look on his friend's face and got ready for bed, smiling all the while. The red-haired wizard felt the need to pry when the grin didn't leave Harry's face for several minutes.

"What's got you so smiley?"

"Oh nothing," the Master of Death giggled, _giggled_. "I just got engaged to Luna Lovegood is all."

* * *

Just some quick fluff because these two are my sole reason for living and once again I'm obsessed with MoD Harry. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm about 8k words into another story but I did that thing where I read a fic that was similar to the one I'm writing but 10 times better and now I just want to delete it haha. This was just done in like 2 hours to give me a break, so don't judge it too harshly. I might take the humor tag off of it later, I don't really know.

Oh! For anyone who is reading this because you are following me, I'm thinking of doing a version of 'Lily's Not So Imaginary Friend' with Sirius. So if you're not big on this couple you can look forward to that.

Love you all, til next time.

-Maze


	2. Mistletoe

2\. Mistletoe

Harry walked down the long corridor at a brisk pace. The eighth year student had a rather annoyed look set on his face. He was late for his first period, Transfiguration. Again. For whatever reason, he couldn't seem to ever get up at a reasonable time now that he was back at Hogwarts for classes. Besides his excessive tardiness the year was going great. It was almost Christmas and he hadn't needed to go to the hospital wing for anything save for some check-ups by a paranoid Madame Pomfrey. Voldemort wasn't a factor anymore so he didn't think that there would be some big adventure near the end of the year either. Not that he would say that aloud though, for fear of jinxing it. His punctuality was really the only issue and while it wasn't a big deal it was strange considering he spent a year jumping awake at the sound of a twig snapping.

He shook his head at the memory of his fairly stressful extended camping trip. In the end, being late didn't really matter. Professor McGonagall had taken up the headmaster position and their new Transfiguration teacher would probably just give him an Outstanding if he asked, but he never liked using his fame as an advantage. Harry was going to smack Ron when he finally got to class. The red-headed wizard told him that he deserved the rest, but if I just wanted to relax he could've stayed home. Not that he would've gone back to the Dursleys in a million years, and Grimmauld Place was still pretty depressing. Nevertheless, there was no point in coming back to finish his seventh year at Hogwarts if he was just going to sleep through every class.

Harry almost missed the blonde witch standing alone in the hallway as he made his way to class. He caught Luna's gaze out of the corner of his eye and nodded to her.

"Hello Luna," he greeted quickly.

"Good morning Harry Potter," the Ravenclaw replied cheerfully.

Harry walked past her and looked through the window to the large clock that hung over the courtyard outside. He saw where the hands were cursed under his breath. He really needed to get to class. The green-eyed wizard sped up his pace as he rounded a corner. Professor Jackson didn't really take attendance, and since the seventh years and eight years were kind of awkwardly shoved together the man might not notice if he quietly slipped through the entrance. Maybe if he cracked open the door and waited until the man turned around to write something he could-

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around. Harry normally wouldn't have batted an eye at Luna Lovegood standing and doing nothing in an empty hallway, but she should've been in class with him. Well, he wasn't in class but that was beside the point. He slowly peered his head back around the corner and saw Luna in the exact same place she was a second ago. His gaze traveled upwards from her back until he saw a small piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Harry sighed.

He was glad that George was in the spirits to prank again, but the annoying festive plants that he somehow got into the school were becoming a hindrance now that their novelty had worn off. Luckily, Harry managed to avoid the mistletoe that would freeze anyone under them until they were kissed thus far. It was more out of survival really, considering that a fair number of the students would eye him like prey whenever he got near one. He was close to sending an owl to the older Weasley asking him to remove the damn plants. Harry was tired of navigating the castle like a minefield and he could tell the rest of the students and faculty were pretty tired of it as well.

That being said, the Ravenclaw didn't really seem too upset about the situation she was in going by her greeting. That didn't mean he was going to leave her there, of course. Harry walked back up to Luna and circled around to face her. She titled her head and looked at him curiously. He noticed that the blonde's cheeks were puffed out and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you holding your breath?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

Luna released her breath and took in a big gulp of air. "I'm practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Harry asked.

"Daddy thinks that there is a flock of Bubbling Isolites living in the pond by our home," she explained. "We're going to go diving over the Holidays to try and find them."

"You're going diving in winter?"

"Well of course, they migrate in the summertime after all."

"Right," he chuckled.

"I don't think you really care too much about the migration patterns of magical flying amphibians though," observed Luna. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well…" he started awkwardly. Harry lost his voice and wanted to hit himself. He wasn't some thirteen-year-old going in for his first kiss, dammit. He just needed to give his friend a quick peck on the lips to help her out.

"I thought you were going to class?"

"Yeah, but you need to go too don't you?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, "but I can't."

"Yeah I know." Harry rubbed his neck and tried not to meet her gaze. "I'll just get you out real quick, to get you away from the Nargles and all."

"Nargles don't live in mistletoe, silly. It's actually quiet poisonous to them," she giggled.

"What?" Harry looked at her confused. "I though you told me that they live in mistletoe back in the DA."

"Oh, you remember that?" she looked surprised, but just shrugged. "I lied. You didn't want to kiss me and would've felt badly about jumping away from me so quickly if I didn't make something up, so I did."

"Sorry about that," the Gryffindor frowned. Luna just giggled.

"See? You're too nice Harry Potter. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to kiss someone."

"I suppose," Harry shrugged. "I'm kind of surprised that you lied about something like that just to spare my embarrassment though."

"Yes, I was too," Luna agreed with a furrowed brow. "I think that was one the first times I lied for someone else's sake. For a friend. It was quiet strange."

"Yeah, I suppose I'm used to your brutal honesty," he laughed.

"Oh! Speaking of which, you have a piece of food stuck in your teeth."

"What?" Harry slapped a hand up to his face and continued with a covered mouth. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just forgot that some people care about small things like that."

Harry picked the stuck food out with his tongue and swallowed it. "I can't believe I almost went to class like that," he grumbled.

"Yes. I'm quite happy you came back. It was very noticeable."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well," Luna took a moment to think. "You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed, "I was just hurrying to class."

"Speaking of which, we are quite late aren't we?"

"We are," he agreed,

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Luna seemed completely comfortable in the somewhat awkward silence. She just looked up him with a small smile. Harry shifted self-consciously and leaned towards her before he let himself think too much on what he was doing.

When Harry's lips met Luna's there was no spark or explosion of passion, it just felt… right. Her lips were soft and warm, and he noticed that he could taste a hint of cherry. Before he realized it, his lips were moving against hers. Luna tensed for a moment and then began to kiss back eagerly. Harry quickly registered exactly what was happening but found that he didn't want it to stop. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He felt her smile against his lips as the kiss went on and he couldn't help but to do the same.

Eventually the two broke apart, both somewhat out of breath. It was then that Harry really looked at the Ravenclaw. She had on an old pair of white sneakers, both of which were untied. Red and orange striped socks ran up her legs to her knees. A purple skirt spotted with yellow stars fell just over them. She wore a blue, long-sleeved sweater and there was an odd charm hanging around her neck. She had a single pearl in her left ear and he wondered if she lost the other one but quickly realized that it was probably a conscious choice. Luna was still smiling at him and he decided right then and there that he really, really liked her smile, especially when it was towards him. Her eyelids drooped slightly over her soft grey eyes and a strange hairpin kept her long blonde hair out of her face. Luna might not have been considered attractive in the traditional sense, but Harry couldn't help but feel enraptured by the witch's unique beauty.

Luna took a step back and did a slow twirl. She let out a happy sigh and looked back towards Harry.

"Thank you. It was getting quite dull under the mistletoe, even if is a good Nargle repellant." She hummed in thought. "Maybe I should make some jewelry out of some."

The blonde witch turned and began to skip towards the classroom, but Harry stepped forward and grabbed her by the wrist before she could get far. She turned to him with a questioning look.

"Luna…" his cheeks were dusted with a faint blush and he tried to pull a cohesive sentence together, "there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I just… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me."

"I already go with you and the others every trip."

"I know," sighed Harry. "I meant to ask if you wanted to go _with me_."

"Ooooh," Luna whispered with wide eyes. "Okay. I think I'd like that."

Harry smiled and went to move forward, but found that he couldn't move his legs. He looked up and sighed. Luna giggled and stepped back towards him. She leaned against him and pressed a quick kiss up to his lips. He stepped away from the stupid plant and muttered a curse under his breath, which Luna just laughed at.

"We really are quite late aren't we?" She observed.

"Yup," Harry nodded. "I don't think it matters though. I could probably set the whole castle ablaze and Professor Jackson would give me a warning."

"Arson is bad Harry Potter," Luna giggled and turned to the direction of their Transfiguration classroom, but not before taking Harry's hand in hers. He returned the grip with a blush and followed her lead, happy to go wherever she'd take him.

It turned out that their Transfiguration professor was sick. Headmaster McGonagall, who was acting as a substitute, was there waiting when Harry and Luna finally got to class. She pursed her lips and assigned the two war heroes a detention.

Neither of them seemed to mind.

* * *

And that's reason 2 done! So yeah, this is now a series I suppose. I've had this idea in my head for a while but I wasn't sure about who I wanted to do it with. Also I haven't written a kiss scene before so I hope it ended up alright. I don't think I nailed Luna quite as well but overall I like how this chapter turned out. Once again there is no schedule for this, so updates will be sporadic.

Anyways, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed. I love you all and I'll see you next time!

-Maze


	3. Rain

3\. Rain

Harry's unfocused gaze ran across the surface of the sparkling dark blue waters of the Great Lake. With a sigh he rolled onto his back and laid sprawled out on the dry green grass near the water. He had to squint as he looked up at the unobstructed sun that was shining down onto him.

He'd come down to the lakeside to be alone, sure, but he soon realized that the isolation wasn't really helping his mood. Although Harry knew that his friends would try to cheer him up if he went to them he didn't really want to bother them. They probably wouldn't be too successful in their endeavor either.

Ginny had broken up with him earlier that week. If he was being honest that was a bit of an understatement. She dumped him, really. Thankfully she was sweet enough to tell anyone that asked that they broke up, like it was a mutual thing. It really wasn't. Thinking on it, the redhead was more likely to tell anyone that asked about it to bugger off rather than to give out an actual reason, but his point still stood.

So there he was. Sitting by the lake. Alone.

Harry knew that there was a small part of him that wanted to go back up to his friends. However, when the first thing out of Hermione's mouth was about how the breakup was affecting his schoolwork he felt more inclined to be alone. He knew the witch didn't mean to be insensitive in that way, but Hermione wasn't always the best with emotional stuff of that nature. Ron was also in a weird position too given that Harry's depressed state was caused by _his_ sister. It wasn't a messy breakup by any means, but Ron still felt as if he needed to take sides and was kind of uncomfortable in doing so. He knew Neville wouldn't be great to talk to about relationship stuff and Luna was-

Standing right above him.

The blonde witch was leaning over him and an open dark blue umbrella that rested against her shoulder blocked out the sun. While the shadow it casted was nice, Harry was more concerned with Luna's rather sudden appearance.

"Hello Harry Potter."

"…Hi Luna," Harry reluctantly returned.

Luna's grey eyes were droopy and they had a mischievous glint swirling around in them. Her pink lips were upturned in a small smile. A feather was dangling loosely from each of her ears and a necklace of various bottle caps fell just over her uniform. The Ravenclaw closed her umbrella and sat down next to him. Harry waited for her to say something but it soon became clear that Luna was content to just sit in silence.

"So," he strained, "why do you have the umbrella?"

Luna tilted her head and looked at him like he was being oblivious. "In case it rains of course."

"Oh," Harry looked up to the bright blue, cloudless sky that was a rather rare occurrence for Scotland and then back down to her, "yeah."

"I'm sorry that you're feeling so down."

"Thanks, I guess. How'd you find me anyways?"

"Oh!" the blonde took out a pair of glasses with pink sparkling frames and swirling, blue tinted lenses. "I just used these. You see, it appears that your sullen mood is a fantastic breeding ground for Nargles. When I went along the trail I was hoping to find a nest of them, but it appears that I was following you the whole time."

"Interesting." Harry sighed. "Well, do you have any advice on how to get rid of the Nargles?"

"Well," Luna bit her lip in thought, "You could stick your head in a pot of boiling water. That usually flushes them out. If that doesn't sound appealing you could always talk to someone. Personally, I like the second method more. The first is rather unpleasant even with magic to help the process along."

"Yeah," laughed Harry, "I guess it would be. Have you ever tried it?"

"Yes, I have. It's fairly effective albeit painful. As it turns out it is hard to focus on being sad when your whole face is burning," she replied pointedly.

"That sounds about right. So you're saying I should talk to someone?"

"That would be my recommendation yes, but if you wanted an expert's opinion I would have to owl daddy."

"No," the black-haired wizard shook his head, "I'll take your word for it."

The two went into another momentary lapse of silence. Harry found that sitting next to the girl was peaceful. In any other situation the quietness might be awkward, but with Luna it seemed fine. They listened to the sounds of nature and just enjoyed each other's company. Before Harry had realized exactly how much time slipped away, the sky was being colored in gorgeous pinks and oranges.

"If we don't arrive at the castle soon someone might think that we have been whisked away by the evil wind sprites. We should head back before anyone starts to worry," suggested Luna.

"I think you're right," nodded Harry. "I know that you said I should talk to someone, but I think I enjoyed this. Just relaxing here was… nice."

Luna smiled at him. "I enjoyed it quite a bit as well."

That next morning Harry sat down in the Great Hall to eat his breakfast like he normally did. Hermione and Ron joined him a moment later and the witch eyed him strangely. Harry raised an eyebrow and she just let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're finally feeling better," she smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, you're not trying to avoid looking at Ginny like she's the sun or something."

"Oh, I suppose so," Harry shrugged. He looked over at the redhead who was sitting further down the long table and talking to another Gryffindor girl that he didn't know very well. He noted that the pain was still there, but it seemed significantly duller. Harry's eyes slowly drifted over to the Ravenclaw table and his gaze locked onto Luna. She was spreading something over her toast. It was too far to tell exactly what.

"Harry?"

His eyes snapped back towards his friend, "hmm?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you know you can talk to us about anything," she looked over at Ron and flicked him, "either of us."

"Yeah," he looked up from his food and coughed, "but just know that I'm not gonna let you start bad mouthing my sister."

"Don't worry," Harry rolled his eyes and used his fork to knock away the one Ron was pointing at him. "I wouldn't do that. Besides, I think I'm nearly over it. I'll say something if I start to feel down again."

"Good," nodded Hermione. She craned her neck closer to Harry. "What were you looking at earlier?"

"Oh nothing, I was just starring off into space," he said with a small smile.

The day proceeded as normal, but at about noon he found himself by the lakeside once again. He wasn't hungry for lunch. Well he was, but he wasn't hungry enough to leave the spot that was slowly becoming his favorite throughout the whole school grounds. This time Harry heard the soft footsteps that were slowly getting closer. He turned his head to see Luna carrying a brown bag and the same umbrella she brought yesterday. She was smiling.

"Expecting rain?" he asked as she got closer.

"I'm not expecting it. However, I am prepared for any kind of precipitation be it rain, snow, sleet, hail, cats and dogs, or men," the blonde gave the umbrella a twirl before setting it down and shot a serious look at Harry, "I'm ready."

"I can see that," he laughed. "What do you have in the bag?

"Just some cheese empanadas. They're good for your soul," Luna pulled out one of the stuffed breads, "but not so much for your body. Well, these ones aren't at least."

"I don't think I've ever heard of them before."

"They come mainly from Latin America. Mummy got the recipe after she came back from a trip there," she explained. "They can be stuffed with a lot of different things, but I like the ones that just have cheese the most. Those were the ones that mummy usually made."

"They sound good."

"Would you like one?" offered Luna. She took another one of the doughy empanadas out of the bag and handed it to Harry. He looked at it hesitantly.

"I don't want to take your lunch."

"It's okay. I made extra. The glormidagons in your stomach will start to get upset if you don't feed them."

"…glormidagons?"

"Yes of course, what do you think causes your stomach to rumble when you don't eat?"

Harry smiled. "Well in that case I suppose I should take one."

He took the empanada from her outstretched hand and took a bite out of it. It was good, if not a bit too cheesy. When he moved it away from his mouth he noticed that a long string of cheese stayed attached to it. Luna giggled as the black-haired wizard struggled with the cheese dangling from his mouth. He eventually managed to pull it off but it left him melted cheese dripping down his chin. Harry matched her laughter.

"A bit messy, but they're good nonetheless," he praised.

"Thank you," Luna smiled.

"How'd you make these?"

"I simply went to the kitchens. The only people down there are the house elves, and they seemed to be quite happy with supplying the ingredients for me. They're relatively easy to make, just cheese, dough, kindness, and a bit of sugar for those ones."

"Kindness?"

"Yes," she nodded, "most people make the mistake of using love. It's an easy one to make, but love makes them too salty."

"Ah."

"So," she started. The Ravenclaw bit into another one of the fried wraps and twirled the string of cheese like it was a jump rope. "How are you? Did any monumental, life changing events happen in the past twenty-four hours?"

"Not really, just going through classes like normal," Harry shrugged.

"Good. There are a significantly smaller amount of Nargles falling of your head."

"How can you tell without your glasses?"

"They have a rather unique smell," she answered. "They give off an aroma of rainbows, but only the parts with blue rays of light."

"Hmm," he nodded. Luna tilted her head and looked at him quizzically.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You listen."

"… I don't get what you mean."

"I mean that you _listen_ ," repeated Luna. "Most people tend to tune me out after I start speaking. I can see it in the way their eyes drift, but you don't. It's strange."

"People listening to you shouldn't be strange, Luna," he frowned.

"No, I suppose it shouldn't be," she agreed quietly.

"As for why I believe you," Harry paused and then looked straight into Luna's swirling grey eyes. "I was told over and over and _over_ again that magic didn't exist. That all changed when I got my Hogwarts letter though. I suppose I've just learned not to rule anything out just because it seems unlikely to be true."

"You're a good friend Harry Potter," Luna replied after a quiet moment.

He shrugged. "I try to be."

"I've got Ancient Runes soon. I'm afraid I'll have to start heading to class now that the glormidagons have been satisfied."

She stood up, grabbed her umbrella, and balled up the empty bag. As Harry watched her leave, something started to stir in his stomach. He didn't think it was the glormidagons. They felt like butterflies.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry blurted out quickly. Luna turned her head back and smiled.

"If you'll have me."

The rest of the day and beginning of the next one passed by in a quick blur, which only slowed back to regular speed when he reached the lake. His hands began to sweat a little as he awaited Luna's arrival. He didn't like her, surely? Well, of course he liked her but he didn't _like_ her. Merlin he felt like a kid. Still, he only just got out of a relationship with Ginny. He wasn't exactly in love with the red-headed witch, but he also didn't believe that he could move on to another girl so quickly. Especially not Luna. The blonde was cute, unique, and brilliant in her own special way, but-

"Oh my, the Nargles seem to be back."

Harry's head snapped to the voice fast enough to give him whiplash. For once he _really_ looked at Luna and noticed the speed that his heart was beating. He swallowed.

He was screwed.

Or at least, that's what he thought. Soon enough she came over and sat down next to him, noticeably closer than before. Then they began to talk. Harry quickly remembered why he enjoyed conversing with Luna. As they continued, his heart rate slowed and his voice wasn't as shaky. Harry felt like laughing. It was almost like he forgot why he liked talking to Luna in the first place. It was so easy, so natural, and just so _nice_.

While Luna was on a tangent about how her father was planning a trip to the Amazon, he noticed that her feet were bare. Harry frowned.

"Did you… _lose_ your shoes again?"

"Hmm? Oh!" she giggled and wiggled her toes. "No, I just like the way the grass feels on my bare feet. It's nice. Besides, I need to let my feet breathe every once in a while. Otherwise, they will start a rebellion."

"A rebellion?"

"Yes, I think it's the reason why I find myself tripping in the hallways so very often. My feet are angry with me, you see."

Harry scowled. It was pretty clear as to why Luna was tripping in the halls, and as odd as the girl was she wasn't dumb. She was a Ravenclaw of course. He hated the bullying, but also knew that he couldn't fight her battles for her. Not these ones, anyway. "Tell me if you ever need any help. I know some spells that are pretty good for dealing with pesky feet."

"It's nothing I can't handle," assured Luna, "but you might want to pass those spells along to Neville. He's very clumsy."

"Alright then, I'll be sure to do that."

"Still, thank you. It's sweet of you to offer."

"No problem."

After that exchange they settled into another bout of peaceful silence. He decided that he really needed a word for the quiet moments they shared. His thoughts were distracted by a loud boom overhead. Harry looked up and noticed that for the first time that week he couldn't see the blue sky. The cloud coverage was colored an angry grey. He felt a drop of water land on his forehead. The green-eyed wizard raised a hand and two more raindrops landed on his palm. He looked to Luna.

"You don't happen to have that umbrella do you?"

"No," she answered solemnly, "I didn't think it would rain today."

"Of course," he sighed.

Another clap of thunder rattled the sky and the rain started to fall harder. They both stood up quickly. Harry started to jog towards a tree for cover but realized that the blonde witch hadn't moved. He ran back and took off his glasses which were being obscured by the rain. The world faded into blurs of color as he shoved his glasses into his pockets, but he could still make out Luna pretty easily. She was twirling and skipping around in the rain. When Harry got back next to her she stopped, feeling the need to explain her rather unusual behavior.

"I love the rain," she laughed happily. "Mummy and I used to dance in it when I was little."

"That sounds like fun," smiled Harry. He was already soaked, so he felt no need to try and run for cover at that point. Watching Luna in the rain was something to marvel at. It seemed to fill her with pure bliss. It turned out that her joy was infectious, because the taller wizard soon found himself laughing along with her. Harry wiped off his glasses and put them back on. It would only do well for a few seconds, but he wanted to see her in focus. He slid the wire frames back on and any delusion he held about whether or not he was over Ginny was shattered. Luna was absolutely gorgeous in the rain, and as it distorted the view from his lenses he cursed his poor sight more than he ever had before.

"Mhm," she affirmed, bringing him back to reality. Luna gave a light sigh and did another twirl. "I've always wanted to see what it would be like to be kissed in the rain. I've seen it in a lot of cheesy romance novels but it still seems-"

Harry didn't need any more prompting after that. He quickly stepped forward and closed the gap between them. With more enthusiasm than he cared to admit, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Without skipping a beat Luna threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, all the while kissing him back fervently. Lips and tongues meshed together frantically, and as a result Harry quickly found himself pulling back for air. The two were breathing heavily, only separated by a few inches of space.

"So," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "how was that?"

"Wet," Luna observed with a grin, "but pretty nice."

"Good. I- I liked it too," blushed Harry.

"That's good, because I don't think it's very fair to judge something if you've only done it once. When mummy did experiments she talked about having large sample sizes, so I think I should too."

Luna reached up to kiss him again, and Harry decided that helping her figure out whether or not she liked kissing in the rain wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Reason 3! I actually like this chapter, which seems to break the mold when it comes to my self-reflection. I was craving empanadas if you couldn't tell. I wanted Luna to go into a rant about why dairy products were blamed for bad writing at the cheesy romance comment, but couldn't find a way to insert it naturally haha. I might've screwed myself for working on this instead of studying because I have my last Bio exam tomorrow and if I don't pass I'm fucked, oh well. Gotta deliver this TO THE PEOPLE! By the way I wanted to say, if anyone has a prompt for this don't be afraid to PM me. I think that's all for now.

I hope you enjoyed. I love you all and I'll see you next time

-Maze


End file.
